


Boop

by April_Valentine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, New Relationship, Rickyl Writers' Group, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship that Rick and Daryl have embarked on is still very new. They go off on a supply run together and find a nice place to take the next step. Daryl likes a certain part of Rick's anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> This is for MermaidSheenaz, best Daryl muse ever, and my buddy in admiring lots of parts of Rick and one in particular.
> 
> She helped beta it as well.

Daryl stood next to his motorcycle, pretending to check it over before the supply run, but actually paying more attention to Rick who was beyond the fence, talking to Hershel. Must be about Hershel wanting Rick to start farming or something. Rick had told him last night that Hershel had been suggesting that as a plan for something for Rick to do, for their future, for Carl’s, here at the prison.

Daryl hadn’t thought too much about it because while Rick was talking, his hands were on Daryl’s bare chest, stroking soothingly over the planes and curves while Daryl blushed and twitched and tried not to bolt as the new sensations flowed from Rick’s warm hands into his own flesh, painting pictures of a life that Daryl had never thought he could have. Pictures in which he was treasured and cared for and had value. 

Amazing.

Daryl couldn’t help smiling at how Rick looked in the morning sunshine, all tall and lean, worn jeans hanging off his narrow hips, thin t-shirt clinging to his chest, curls moving in the breeze… and that profile. Daryl’s mouth went dry as he looked at the man’s handsome face, back lit just enough to make his nose look more prominent.

He had to admit it, he liked Rick’s nose. Liked his everything, actually, but he couldn’t help remembering how that bold feature had felt bumping against his own nose when they tried to kiss for the first time, only seven short days ago, and how it had felt last night, nuzzling up under his chin as Rick licked at Daryl’s throat. When it had grazed his nipple when Rick had replaced his hands on Daryl’s chest with his lips.

Daryl tried to suppress a shiver as he thought about that, but it only got stronger when Rick looked over and noticed him. Rick raised his arm in a wave. “Be there in a minute!” he yelled. He nodded at Hershel, ended their conversation, and then started heading in Daryl’s direction.

His heart started pounding, at just the idea of Rick moving toward him. Daryl felt like a dope but then he saw the smile on Rick’s face, saw him hesitate just a second in a way that told Daryl he was feeing like a dope too and it was okay. So they were dopes, feeling like teenagers, excited to see the person they’d spent nearly every day with for the last year and a half. 

Rick grinned, shaking his head a little, apparently thinking along the same lines as Daryl and his steps seemed to quicken, in some kind of hurry to be with him.

“Morning,” he whispered when he got there, his voice all husky and intimate. His eyes were on Daryl and it felt like a touch because Rick’s gaze was so warm on him. 

Then he did touch him, putting a hand on Daryl’s elbow, and it was like the way they’d touched a hundred times before.

And yet it wasn’t. 

Rick let his hand linger for a few seconds longer than he used to. _Before_ thought Daryl, his heart pounding more than it had been, too. 

“Sleep okay?” Rick asked him, his lips full and kissable, his nose prominent, and Daryl flashed back to the way it had felt nuzzling against his ear last night before he had gone back to his own bed. They hadn’t worked their way up to sleeping the night together, but he was closer to thinking it would be okay than he had been yesterday. 

He nodded, giving a grunt that answered Rick’s question in the affirmative. He got tongue tied a lot, always had – Merle had always been the talkative one -- but right now, his reticence felt nearly overwhelming, as if Rick was some stranger he was hoping would like him. Only not a stranger. His best friend, the most treasured member of his family, his partner. 

“I’m gonna catalogue those grunts you make,” Rick told him, looking sly, eyes sparkling. “the ones that mean yes, the ones that mean no and…”

“And what?” Daryl managed to get out. 

Rick leaned closer, daring there in the early light, his nose tickling against the hair that covered Daryl’s ear. “The ones you make in bed.”

Daryl snorted, his eyes scanning the empty courtyard for lurking observers of their personal conversation. “You teasin’ me, Grimes?” he growled. He hated to be made fun of, even by Rick.

Rick shook his head, totally serious. “Nope. Hoping to get some of those sounds outta you later tonight is all. Wanta know which one means ‘do that again’ and which one says ‘let me do that to you.’” 

The door to the cell block was being pushed outward, Carol emerging into the morning. Seeing her made Daryl tense up. “Rick!” he hissed in embarrassment and warning, even though there was no way Carol had seen a thing.

Rick was smooth. He turned and waved at Carol, who only then twisted in their direction. “Mornin’, Carol!” 

“Oh, good,” she smiled, “I’m glad you haven’t left yet. Don’t forget to look for some cinnamon for me, okay?”

“We won’t!” Rick cheerily replied. 

“Be safe!” Carol called back. 

Daryl waved at her and climbed onto his bike, feeling the heat of Rick’s body as he climbed on behind him and put his hands on either side of Daryl’s waist. Daryl forced himself to act normal as he kick started the engine, feeling it come to rumbling life under his body. He shoved off and Rick’s hands got tighter as Daryl made the bike move.

Hershel had arrived at the gate and opened it for them, Daryl acknowledging him with a snort nod and sensing the wave Rick offered him as they passed through. 

They had already decided where they were going. Looking over some maps, Glenn had found another shopping center for them to check out, one that was more off the beaten path that hadn’t been picked almost clean in the past few weeks. This one was off route 22, toward some small villages that Daryl didn’t even know the names of, but they hoped there would be more supplies than on the more heavily traveled Insterstate 75 that had led them out of Atlanta.

Daryl picked up speed and felt Rick leaning against his back, a solid, safe presence behind him, one that he knew he could trust. They’d done this before, dozens of times, but this was the first time they’d taken off on their own since things had changed between them.

He felt Rick’s nose brush against his ear and Rick’s voice shivered through him, like the shuddering of the motorcycle as it flew over the road. “This is kinda like a date, huh?” 

“If you say so,” Daryl yelled back, not admitting the idea of a date was kinda interesting. He had been surprised to find Rick so unabashedly romantic when it came to their new relationship. Nobody had ever talked to him the way Rick did now. Or touched him the way Rick did.

It was all very new and very exciting and Daryl found that in the week since they had looked at each other and acknowledged the thing that existed between them, he was thinking about romance – and about _sex_ much more than he ever had in his life. He thought about it in the morning, at lunch, in the evening and in the dark of night. Sex. And Rick. 

He had apparently completely lost his mind. 

A week ago, sex was something other people did, other people talked about, other people wanted. Something to tease Maggie and Glenn about as they stumbled out of the guard tower, Maggie’s hair mussed and Glenn tucking in his shirt, both their faces glowing. He just hadn’t ever thought about himself as part of that equation. Once in a while, his body got achy with an uncomfortable hunger, his belly seeming empty and his nerves crying out, and he would take matters into his own hands, so to speak, and that would be the end of it.

Now, he was as gone as Rick when he was getting phone calls from dead people over a dead telephone line, as Hershel was when he thought the walkers could be cured, as Asskicker when she was cryin’ for her bottle. 

It was strange, but thinking how he’d had to adapt pretty fast when the dead started walking, he figured he was getting the hang of it pretty well. So he was having sex – sort of – they hadn’t done everything there was to do yet. Daryl wasn’t even that sure of what “everything” consisted of. Because even though Merle had dragged him to a cat house on his sixteenth birthday and he knew what went where when it was a man and a woman, he hadn’t done all that much with the hooker Merle had bought him. Clothes came off, she pretended to moan and he came with a jerk that had made him feel awkward and embarrassed.

When he was younger, when he did think about sex more often due to his teenage hormones, he had pictured being with a guy. Two dicks getting hard seemed to make more sense to him, doin’ other things besides just sticking them into places was something he was curious about and he wasn’t no idiot, he had read some books, checked a few pictures. He understood his own body, sort of, and he figured he would understand another male body the same way. He thought, way down deep in a place he tried to keep secret even from himself, that if he ever touched another guy that way, that it wouldn’t feel dirty or wrong and he wouldn’t feel grossed out about it the way he had that night with the whore, who hadn’t let him kiss her and had stood to get her lacey, dingy slip back on the minute sixteen year old Daryl had come inside her. 

But he put that thought out of his mind now. That was then. He had so much more now. He had Rick.

Right now, Rick was clinging to his waist, his chest was pressed against Daryl’s back, his chin was over Daryl’s shoulder. For a man who had avoided physical contact with other people for most of his life of, this was like having a banquet spread before someone who had been on a strict diet, like handing a priest a pile of money. 

No, Daryl mentally amended. It was like being gifted with something you never knew you’d wanted. He had avoided touch and touching because it was so closely associated with pain and bad memories. Now, he liked it when Rick touched him and he liked using his own hands to make Rick feel good too. 

Rick pressed his cheek against Daryl’s warmly. “We good?” he asked, the question rumbling through Daryl’s body like the shaking of the bike.

He felt himself blush a little as he nodded, pressing his own cheek tighter against Rick’s. 

In only half an hour, they found a small shopping center and Daryl pulled into the lot, parking the bike. The sudden silence was good, there were no walkers moaning or shuffling around the lot. Rick gave Daryl a squeeze and dismounted the bike, turning to watch with a smile as Daryl threw his leg over and stood beside him.

They went to work, clearing first one store and then another, gathering canned goods and tools and baby diapers, batteries and candles, a few books and magazines even. And Daryl had found not only plenty of cinnamon for Carol’s kitchen but also salt, pepper, sugar and a bunch of little bottles of stuff like paprika and other shit he didn’t know much about but figured the cooks would like anyway. The last store was a pharmacy. Rick took the door, Daryl holding his bow ready. Two walkers were inside and he took the first out with a bolt to the head, Rick finishing the other off with his machete. 

He watched as Rick headed behind the counter to look for prescription medications that Hershel could use. He took the aisles himself, plucking up supplies like aspirin, band-aids, cough syrup, stuff from the women’s aisle and the condoms Glenn had asked him to look for too. 

Next to the condoms were packages of lube. He was just looking at them, thinking about him and Rick maybe needing some, when he felt the other man come to stand behind him.

“Yeah, get that stuff too,” Rick said, his voice low and conspiratorial. 

Daryl swept all of it from the shelf into his bag. 

“Look what I found.” Rick put his hand on Daryl’s arm, urging him toward the back. His face wore an eager expression.

Daryl followed, curious. At the rear of the pharmacy, a door stood open and Rick nodded him through. It was an office, with a desk, computer, telephone and filing cabinets. 

“Yeah, so?” Daryl asked, wondering what had Rick looking so pleased.

“There.” Rick pointed and then Daryl noticed the big leather couch against the left wall of the room. It looked wide and well used, as if somebody had napped there often, comfortable as if they were in bed. There was even a soft looking afghan thrown over the back. 

“Oh.” Daryl let his arm slide around Rick’s waist. It was still early. They had time to hang out here for a while if they wanted to. The idea of being alone, away from the prying eyes of their friends at the prison, that place where every sigh and moan echoed, made Daryl bold.

Rick pressed against him, thighs to chest, and their lips found each other. Rick’s were open, luscious, lustful, and Daryl let Rick’s tongue pry his mouth open, reveling in the way it invaded his own, tasting him, getting him high on the hunger Rick’s kisses conveyed to him. He was hungry too.

But first things first. He stepped away, grabbing one side of the metal desk. Rick took the other side and together they pushed the heavy piece of furniture over to block the door to the room. No sense in taking chances. 

He took the lead, pulling Rick toward the couch. He’d been thinking about sex all day; it was about time he did more than just imagine it.

He sat down and pulled Rick close to stand in between his thighs. Rick bent, his hands on Daryl’s shoulders and Daryl chose to sink his fingers deep into those wild curls on Rick’s head. The felt so silky, as if the man had just washed his hair, even though Daryl knew that wasn’t so. Must be his mind playing tricks, he thought, or just that Rick looked and felt so damn good to him anyway. He loved the way those curls tried to wrap themselves around his fingers, getting tangled around them, making it hard for him to let them go. But why would he want to?

They were kissing deep, Rick’s tongue down his throat again, taking charge of him, and Daryl thought it must feel a little like it would be to be possessed by the other man. One of these nights, he wanted to let Rick do that. He wanted to belong to him fully, because he’d never belonged to anybody else before. And after, he would make Rick belong to him too.

He shivered at the thought, and Rick drew him closer, his hands rubbing comfortingly over his shoulders and back. Daryl removed his hands from Rick’s curls reluctantly, but dropped them to his waist, where the heavy belt hung low on his hips. He undid it, letting it fall to the floor, the clanking of his gun and cuffs loud in the stillness. Then Daryl went to work on Rick’s jeans, pleased he was able to work his fingers right even though they were still locked in a passionate kiss. 

Once opened, Rick’s jeans dropped easily out of the way. He had to look, so he reluctantly separated their mouths and peered down. Daryl gathered Rick’s cock, weighing it in his palm, wrapping his fingers neatly around the stiffening length. “Yeah,” he murmured, understanding Rick’s body the way he understood his own. The yearning, the anticipation. The need.

He stroked Rick’s hardness with his left hand, while with his right he flipped his own belt open and yanked down his zipper. He reached in and pulled himself out, relishing the touch of his own hand, more than ever before when he had been alone. 

Rick groaned as Daryl pulled at him, and it was clear he needed more now. Daryl wet his lips and leaned closer, taking Rick into his mouth for the first time. They’d just used their hands on each other before but here, where they were totally alone and safe, Daryl felt confident enough to try what he’d been thinking about.

Rick filled his mouth, hard yet delicate, musky and warm, and it made Daryl feel good when he heard Rick moan, like he was doing it right for him. He slid one hand further back, fingers grazing Rick’s balls, and his partner jerked at the sensation, his fingers clenching into Daryl’s hair.

Rick shifted position, opening his legs wider to give Daryl more access. He took it, learning which touches made Rick groan, which made him tremble, how hard to suck, if licking made him harder. He let his fingers slide behind Rick’s balls, stroking that soft area, the crease leading somewhere Daryl wasn’t quite ready to go, despite the way the heated skin invited him.

“Daryl –“ Rick gasped out, “God…”

Rick’s hands fell from Daryl’s hair to his shoulders, pushing him backwards onto the couch. Daryl let himself fall back, a tiny sliver of his brain registering the comfort of the piece of furniture, the rest filled up with desire. He sprawled back, both hands on his own erection looking up in time to see Rick hastily kicking off his boots and jeans, his eyes on Daryl’s dick. 

Their eyes met then, Rick’s hungry, Daryl’s hopeful. 

“Damn, Daryl.” Rick’s tongue darted out. He wet his lips. “Can I?” 

Rick had seemed to instinctively understand Daryl’s lack of experience in these matters and the way it made him hesitant sometimes. Rick himself, though he’d been married, hadn’t done the things two men could do before either. But he was as eager as Daryl to learn. Rick never once seemed like Daryl being a man was an issue.

Fact was, Daryl didn’t trust himself completely. He wanted Rick – so much – but he wasn’t sure how he would react, if he would do something wrong or worse, freak out and need to get away or something. But now, looking at the obvious desire reflected in Rick’s eyes, he knew it would be okay. He had put his mouth on Rick, secretly hoping Rick would reciprocate. Once he had done something to his partner, he felt more comfortable with the idea of it being done to him.

His mouth suddenly dry, all he could do was nod in answer to Rick’s question, his hands fumbling to get his pants down and off. When he was free of them, he lay back again, feeling almost lightheaded with anticipation. .

Rick climbed onto the couch, the leather groaning as he moved, getting down between Daryl’s legs. 

First, he simply looked. Daryl tried to hold still. Then Rick reached for him, grazing with just his fingertips. Daryl bit his lower lip. His cock pulsed, got even harder. He felt a drop of pre-come oozing from it.

“Damn, Rick.” Daryl was beginning to feel funny about this. Couldn’t Rick just get on with it? 

Rick moved his hand, this time wrapping his fingers around Daryl’s straining shaft and giving a gentle pull. It was good but – 

Daryl glanced up in time to see Rick wetting his lips. Not merely swiping across them with his tongue, he actually sucked his full bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth peeking out as he kept it in a moment before releasing it, glossy with saliva. He met Daryl’s eyes, his jaw working a little, as if he was trying to create more spit. At last, with a brief stroke of his tongue across his upper lip, he bent down once more. 

When he opened his mouth and put those rosy, wet lips on Daryl’s cock, Daryl started shaking, from amazement. Arousal. His hips bucked up involuntarily, but Rick was ready for him, grabbing onto his flanks to hold him still, his lips tightening as they descended down Daryl’s length. And then, he began to suck.

It was incredible. The hand jobs they’d shared had been good, but this was something Daryl hadn’t even been able to imagine. No wonder Rick had been moaning and thrusting. Daryl had never felt anything like it before. Now he never wanted that feeling to end. 

His legs fell further open, one leg lifted up to hook over the back of the couch, the other splaying wide. He knew he must look completely wanton, but it’s how he felt. For the first time, he was a sexual, sensual being, he could let go, show what he wanted, react to what Rick did to him. It was so natural to be lying here with his partner, his hips rolling up into the suction of Rick’s mouth, his legs wide and eager for whatever stimulation the other man might decide to offer.

Rick’s mouth was fantastic, his ruddy lips so moist and silky against his cock. He became a bundle of nerve endings, all hungry and excited, as the pleasure swept through him. As the sweet suction of Rick’s mouth took him deeper and deeper, his head fell back, and a groan was torn from his lips, followed by whimpering sounds of need and want that he didn’t even try to suppress. Rick kept one hand at the base of his dick, while the other swept up over Daryl’s belly, the touch so hot, so proprietary, making Daryl want to belong to Rick so badly.

It was good, so stunningly good. Daryl felt dizzy, high, overwhelmed, like he might fly up and off the couch if Rick weren’t holding him down like he was. But he knew Rick wasn’t going to let him go and that was the best, knowing that.

Rick made a moaning sound, deep in his throat, and Daryl had to try to raise his head to see. His eyes met Rick’s and his heart fluttered at the sight. Rick looked so totally devoted to him, his eyes full of emotion, cheeks hollowed, curls plastered over his forehead, and as their eye contact held, Rick descended further, taking almost all of Daryl, ‘til his nose pressed into the curls at the base of Daryl’s cock.

 

When he felt Rick’s nose, Daryl couldn’t handle any more; the combination of realizing Rick had taken him so deep plus having that gorgeous, elegant nose all the way down there was too much – he yelped at the suddenness of his release, hands grasping in an effort to push Rick off before he flooded his mouth. But Rick wouldn’t be deterred. He swallowed all Daryl had to give, slowly pulling off, wearing a pleased expression on his face. 

The sensations seemed to continue, leaving Daryl a shaken mess, all his nerve endings still thrumming and sensitive.

“Damn, Rick,” Daryl managed, his voice barely there after his orgasm. His legs were shaking, his body was covered in sweat and he felt like he’d fought off a pack of walkers, taken down a buck, won the lottery. All he could do was gasp; catching his breath seemed nearly impossible. But he had something he needed to say… or do at least.

With a trembling hand, he reached for Rick, managing to just brush his shoulder. His fingers clung to Rick’s shirt. “Rick…”

“Mmmm?” 

Rick was still down there between his legs, face pressed into Daryl’s hair, not looking up despite the tugging of Daryl’s hand at his shoulder.

“Rick?” he tried more insistently, moving his hand to the top of Rick’s head, tweaking at his curls.

“Hmmm?” 

“I…” Daryl wasn’t even sure how he should say what he needed to. He couldn’t figure out why Rick wasn’t responding and that was making him feel weird. “You… I didn’t get to do you.” 

Rick looked up at him without lifting his head. His eyes were incandescent. “Do me?”

“I came,” Daryl managed to the words out, “but…”

Rick smiled, looking loose and sated. “Oh.” He pressed his lips lovingly to the base of Daryl’s cock. “Don’t worry. I finished.” 

His tongue peeked out, licking through the damp hairs at Daryl’s groin, making him shiver. 

“You – you did?” Daryl felt kind of stupid that he had been so wrapped up in the irresistible sensations that he hadn’t paid enough attention to his partner.

Rick seemed to realize that Daryl was uncomfortable. He pushed up, looking at him more closely. “Yeah, what you did for me first was great. But when I started on you… that got me going even more. I was right up against your leg, pressing against you… tand realizing I’d made you come, I didn’t even need that much friction.” Then, as if unable to meet Daryl’s eyes, his last words came out in a rush. “I’ve never had that happen before.”

And then Daryl was shocked to see something he had never expected to witness: Rick was blushing. Confident, experienced Rick Grimes was blushing. 

Damn.

Daryl swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

Rick smiled again, that languid, satisfied smile he wore when Daryl had made him come from stroking his cock the first time. He gaze trailed down Daryl’s sprawled body, then opened his mouth and licked a stripe down the length of Daryl’s cock.

He twitched, still sensitive, but he didn’t want Rick to stop. Besides, he was trying to wrap his mind around Rick getting off when Daryl did, without any more stimulation than that. 

“Felt sexy doing that for you,” Rick whispered, as if knowing how words like that made Daryl uncomfortable. “Got me more excited than I expected.”

Rick’s tongue was dallying at the head of his dick now, his eyes glittering and curious. “You must have liked what I was doing,” he said, clearly hoping Daryl would tell him he did. Still, doing these things was new enough for Daryl. Talking about it was even harder. He took a deep breath.

“Y’fishin’, Grimes?” he asked, only pretending to be gruff. 

“What’d you like the best?” Smiling, Rick pressed for more information, licking him again, this time back down to his root.

Daryl didn’t have the words, so he simply reached, his knuckle swiping over Rick’s prominent nose. 

Rick chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. “Oh.” And with that, he dove down and plonked his nose at the base of Daryl’s cock, hard.

“Mmnpf!” It wasn’t the sound of disagreement. If Daryl could have gotten it up again, he might have come just from that. God, he did love that man’s gorgeous nose and the feel of it nudging the intimate parts of his body that nobody had ever really touched before – wow. 

He smiled, just enjoying the sight of Rick down there, nose buried in Daryl’s dense pubic hair, his eyes all soft, expression languid, like he was happy to be doing what Daryl had told him he liked and enjoying it too. Daryl skimmed his fingers down from Rick’s forehead over the bridge of his nose and down to the perfect point. Rick exhaled, and Daryl shivered at the sensation of the warm breath on his skin. 

It was good, but he needed more, needed Rick closer. “Come up here,” he said, his voice husky with all the feelings rushing through him.

Rick lifted his head, sliding up Daryl’s body until he was covering him with his own. They kissed, deeply, contentment letting them move slowly, surely, comfortable together now instead of being unsure or tentative. Daryl, who had never expected to have someone in his life, felt so safe, so secure, so wanted. And Rick seemed to like Daryl’s kisses too, as if he were willing to keep doing it for hours at a time 

He slid his fingers into Rick’s curls, now sweatier than they had been, the ringlets even clingier. Their lips parted, Rick eased back a bit and they just looked into each other’s eyes. There was no need for words between them, not here, any more than there was out there with the walkers. Their bodies and their eyes did the communicating for them.

After a few moments, Rick leaned back down but this time, instead of connecting their lips again, he just prodded his nose against Daryl’s, gently, teasingly and Daryl couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped despite his attempt to stifle it. Rick followed up by putting his nose against Daryl’s moist, swollen lips. Daryl didn’t even attempt to stop himself from kissing it. _Just so perfect._

Rick sighed, then lay down against him, nestling his head in the crook of Daryl’s neck, nuzzling his throat and punctuating the action with little nose bumps now and then. 

Daryl wrapped both arms around Rick’s back, needing to keep him close and safe for a while before they had to start thinking about getting dressed and getting home.

They both dozed. When Daryl opened his eyes, the sun was setting, orange rays tinting the window in the office, and he could hear the familiar sounds of walkers growling as they prowled about. From the sound of it, they weren’t in the building, but were probably outside the walls. He hated to leave, but they were needed at home. If they didn’t get back at a reasonable time, the others would worry about them.

He heaved a sigh, hating to wake Rick too, but the other man stirred, probably aware even while sleeping that Daryl was awake and thinking about what they had to do.

Rick groaned a little, his hands stroking over Daryl’s shoulder and down his arm, then he lifted up so he could kiss him again. 

“I hope you’re not getting tired of that,” he said, his voice sleepy and warm.

Daryl grunted. “Don’t think I will.”

Rick chuckled at the sound Daryl made. “There’s another one.” He sat up, straddling Daryl’s hips. “Damn. Wish I had a tape recorder. Or a cell phone…”

“You wouldn’t,” Daryl said ominously. He was really glad they lacked most conveniences right then. 

“Just for my own use,” Rick defended. “Nobody else would get to hear.”

“That’s what they all say,” Daryl countered. “In the old world, that kinda shit was always getting’ out.”

“Well, this is the new world, so I guess I’ll just have to develop an eidetic memory,” Rick smirked down at him. 

Daryl growled, trying to sound mean but even he knew he wasn’t pulling it off.

Rick leaned down and Daryl leaned up. They kissed, slow and deep and without urgency but with so much affection.

“We better go,” Rick said at last. 

Daryl nodded, pushing gently until Rick climbed off him. Then Rick reached a hand down to help Daryl up. They got dressed and moved the furniture they had used to block the door to the office.

A lone walker was lurking outside. Daryl took care of it efficiently, while Rick gathered their packs, then he took up his position behind Rick and covered the other man, bow at the ready as they made their way outside to the parking lot. 

They secured the stuff they’d found on the run and Rick climbed on behind Daryl, his hands gripping Daryl’s hips. 

“This was a good day,” he said, resting his chin on Daryl’s shoulder. 

Daryl thought pretty much all days were good when he was with Rick. He didn’t know how to put that into words though, so he just leaned back into the man’s strong body, ducking his head when Rick hugged him tighter.

“I learned somethin’ too,” Rick went on, his voice low and sexy in Daryl’s ear. 

“What?” 

“You like boops.”

“What?” 

“Boops,”Rick repeated. “When someone’s nose pokes you, it’s called a boop.”

“Pfft,” Daryl scoffed. “That ain’t a boop.” He reached around, poking Rick’s nose with his finger. “ _That’s_ a boop.”

“Really?” Rick asked. Daryl had always suspected Rick was a little bit of a nerd.

“Really.” He tweaked Rick’s nose again. “Boop.” 

“I don’t see why it can’t be both.” Rick sounded as serious as he did when when trying to reason with Carl. Usually that attitude got him nothing but rolled eyes and an impatient sigh, but it never made him stop using it.

"Don't take that tone with me, Grimes," Daryl grumbled. "Ain't my fault you don't know the latest slang and shit."

"Daryl..." Rick pleaded.

He demonstrated, ‘booping’ Daryl’s ear with his nose, snuffling his breath against it, saying “boop” in same voice he’d use with Judith and following it up with a much more adult wet lick against Daryl’s lobe. Try as he might to pretend he was impervious to Rick’s teasing, Daryl couldn’t suppress the shiver Rick’s version of a boop gave him.

He gunned the bike to cover his embarrassment. Glancing over his shoulder with a glare that wasn’t as strong as he wished it was, he told Rick, “When we get home tonight, I’ll suggest a couple other places you can boop me.” 

He let the cycle surge forward, stifling the laugh that bubbled up from his chest. He knew Rick looked dumbfounded at his audacity. He’d even surprised himself. But the two of them together was something Daryl was fast getting addicted to, and with the expectation of Rick’s nose delving into the secret places of his body, Daryl felt free enough to try saying a few suggestive things. After all, Rick seemed to like it and he wanted to do all the things Rick liked.

They drove out of the parking lot, taking to the open road, Daryl suddenly in even more of a hurry to get home.

If his attempts at flirting weren’t too awful, maybe Daryl would get more boops from that beautiful, elegant sculptured nose that Rick Grimes possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this now that it's finally finished, Sheenaz, and that it brightens your day.


End file.
